Before
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: We know bout' Percy and how HE made it in camp. But, What about Annabeth? How did she?


**Aqua: HEY GUYS! THIS IS A SECRET PJO FANFICTION! YAY! THE REST OF OUR MEMBERS DON'T KNOW… WE'RE UPLOADING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS AT ONCE SO IT'S A SURPRISE. WHATEVER! ON WITH THE STORY! BY THE WAY, ALL OF IT IS IN ANNABETH'S POV. WAITING FOR RAVEN'S RESPONSE… :P**

**Raven: OKAY, AQUA, HERE I AM AND PREPARED TO WRITE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO ARE NEW MEMBER BUBBLE IS GOING TO WRITE THIS AS WELL! HUGE APPLAUSE TO BUBBLE!**

**Readers: BUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!CLAP CLAP CLAP!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Thalia, Luke, Grover and I panted as we ran away from the huge Cyclops and monsters behind us.

"Are we there yet?" I gasped as we sprinted towards an alleyway.

"Almost," Luke replied while glancing back. Suddenly, he tripped.

"Oh my gods! Luke, are you okay?" Thalia hurried over to check him.

"Fine, I'm fine, let's get to the camp first," Luke gritted his teeth.

Thalia and I helped Luke up while Grover trotted ahead.

"Hurry! They're catching up," Grover called back.

"Don't be so loud," Thalia whispered back.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Thalia. They already know we're here," I yelled back at her. I could now see where Thalia and Luke kept talking about. From far away, it only looked like a bunch of strawberry fields, but as I got closer, I could see many buildings. One was a lot bigger than the others. A centaur, I'm pretty sure he was called, stood waiting for us. His expression was urgent and panicked. Somehow, my ADHD brain processed all of this information while getting closer.

Suddenly, I heard a roar behind me.

"The Cyclops is getting closer!" Luke screamed.

As we came closer, we started to hope. Maybe we would get there in time. But the monsters were gaining on us, and we knew that we wouldn't get there in time.

Thalia turned around with a grim expression on her face.

"Go! Go! I'll hold them o-off," she yelled, her voice cracking.

"NO!" Luke screamed back. "NO, THALIA! YOU CAN'T!"

"I can! Go! At least you guys can get back!" She replied.

"No, Thalia!" I shouted back. Before we could do anything, though, she took out her knife and charged back. The monsters were shocked at her running straight into death, and didn't move for a few moments.

"GO! GO WHILE YOU CAN!" She yelled while fighting.

Luke was paralyzed. I knew he couldn't move. Grover and I each took one of his hands and ran into camp safely.

I watched, terrified, as Thalia ran around, stabbing the monsters. A few of them disintegrated. Next, she summoned a few bolts of lightning. Afterwards, though, she got too tired.

"NO, THALIA!" I screamed at her as she got hit by the Cyclops's club.

She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I tried to run towards her, but the centaur gently pulled me back.

"LET - ME - GO!" I panicked. However, I couldn't twist out of his grasp, and could only watch as Thalia died.

Strangely, something was happening to her body. Roots were growing out, brown and gnarled. Soon, a small pine tree started growing. Faster and faster it shot up into the sky as it grew bigger. When it stopped, something weird happened. A blue light shimmered to life in a big dome around the camp. The monsters tried to get in, but they were pushed back like they bumped into something. They tried over and over again, but it wouldn't work. Finally, they just gave up.

I stared in shock at the pine tree. "Thalia…" I whispered.

Luke seemed to snap out of it. "So…"

"We should give her a name," I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Thalia's tree." I replied. "How about… Thalia's Pine?"

"That's great. Now, you've all had a traumatizing evening. We should get you all to the infirmary," the centaur said. I started. I'd forgotten he was even there.

As we walked there, the centaur told me his name was Chiron. Chiron… I've heard that somewhere.

He asked me, "What's your name?"

I told him, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

* * *

The Infirmary

It seemed like I was there for weeks! I mean, the only visitor I had was my first day in the infirmary. And that visitor was the doctor. My only friends were the Ancient Greek books they gave me. Filled with stories and wonderful treasure - WAIT. I HAVE A VISITOR! Someone walked over to me. He was tall and had hair that was the color of honey.

He said, "Annabeth, I'm Mike Leonard, head of the Athena cabin."

I shook his hand and he continued, " I'll be taking you around camp for a tour, then Chiron wants to meet with you."

"Okay…" I replied nervously.

I got out of the cozy bed, and Mike asked, "You're a reader, aren't you? I mean…" He glanced over my shoulder to the tons of books on my bed. "Yes, I am, and does the camp have anymore? I kinda finished all of them…"

_I knew I was talking fast, but how did I know?_?. He chuckled, " The Athena cabin has exactly one trillion, nine hundred sixty five billion, six hundred twenty three million, nine hundred fifty thousand, and eight hundred and two books and we have a box full of books coming from Olympus soon." **(Aqua: For all of you ADHD and dyslexic peeps, it's 1,965,623,950,802. I know, thanks a lot, Raven... Raven: I WANT THAT MANY BOOKS! Bubble:I read em all in a week..)** I released a huge smile on my face. _Best place on earth!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, come on, then!" He gestured towards the door. "There are things to do and people to see". I walked toward the door only to see what would be my home for the rest of my life. _I am going outside! It's been weeks._

* * *

As we walked through the door, a warm sensation was brushed onto me. I could see and hear the campers train as Mike and I walked on. I was given a orange t-shirt that said " Camp Half Blood". And a pair of jeans. I still have the knife Luke gave me a few… months? I think, ago. " Okay, Annabeth, here we are." Mike turned to me. " This is Camp Half Blood - a place for demigods. We train, make friends, be safe, and survive. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

I had a burning question. "Do I get sorted or claimed, or something like that?"

Mike replied, "You get claimed by your godly parent, normally at the campfire. Until then, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin." He pointed at a cabin in the distance." Why Hermes?" I asked still confused. "Hermes is the god of travelers and where we will be ending the tour." He paused. _Why was he pausing?_

"So… let's begin!" He motioned towards the big house. Walking forward in slow stride he said, " The big house is for meetings, many types of meetings like meeting the oracle. Dionysos are camp counselor lives there as well as Chiron are trainer who actually runs the camp. The big house is a place to go if you're feeling stressed or need to talk about something in private to Dionysus or Chiron". I kept walking in silence_, Dionysus is the camp counselor?! Well, then… _He then walked to a place with twelve camps around it. "This are the camps and will be your home for a very long time". He introduced me to every cabin. " This is the Hephaestus cabin… and this is the Ares cabin." Suddenly a cabin caught my eye.

"What… what's this cabin?" It was like any other, but on the top was a symbol of a book cover with a gray owl in an olive tree. Somehow, that was exactly like the image I saw in my dream. It had a tint of red and purple and had a chimney.

"That's my cabin - the Athena cabin. Wanna take a look?" He offered.

"Yes!"

Inside, it was like heaven. There were books, books, books. Pictures of designs, architecture, you name it. My eyes went wide."Annabeth I think your going to be in the Athena cabin."

" What makes you think-". Chiron appeared. " Come on everyone is waiting for you at campfire".

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

STILL WE DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! Wait….e-bay…...hmmmmmmmm….

* * *

I followed Chiron and Mike to the campfire. Partly because I didn't know where I was going and partly because I was nervous. When I could see the bright flame of the campfire Chiron trotted along side Mike saying " Do you think?" Mike stopped suddenly so I did to. After a few moments he replied in a very soft tone of voice

" I do." Chiron then nodded his head. _What do they mean? Did I do something?_ A few minutes later of Silence we reached the campfire, people started oohing and ahhing at my presence. I saw Luke sitting with his cabin stop and I could see by his face expression that he was saying _You finally got out? They had you in there for months!_ I turned my head away and walked next to Chiron. Mike went to his benches with other Athena members. Chiron started to speak " A few months ago 3 Demigods arrived at Camp-Half blood. Unfortunately, one of the three, Thalia, sacrificed herself to save Annabeth," He pointed at me," Luke." He pointed at Luke, " And Grover, a satyr." Many people whispered around. " Luke has been claimed to Hermes but Annabeth who was in the infirmary for months because of a dragon blood infection. " People's eyes started to widen with surprise. " Today Annabeth will be claimed, but first let's have a proper welcoming." He gestured towards the Head of the Apollo cabin. I was pushed down into an uncomfortable bench. Soon the Apollo cabin started to sing songs of joy. But I saw a bright red owl of in the distance, I had to go to it. So I got up and ran to it, I ignored all of the strange looks I got from other campers. I just ran to the owl. Just. Ran.


End file.
